A New Prince Of Hentaii
by Fanny Lim
Summary: Seorang Pemuda indonesia bernama Resha Alijati dipindahkan ke smp kunigigaoka dijepang karena pekerjaan orangtuanya,disana ia bertemu dengan Nagisa dan jatuh cinta kepadanya,tapi sangat disayangkan nagisa tidak menyukainya kembali karena sifatnya yang mesum,apakah nagisa akan menerima resha apa adanya?baca A New Prince Of Hentaii disini kau akan menemukan jawabannya.
1. Chapter 1

A New Prince Of Hentaii~

SUMARRY:fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa,adegan iykwim,dll,dibuat khusus bagi para hentongers,Cat:ff ini ialah request dari kawan hentongers gua,jadi saya hanya membikin ini karena request dia,silahkan menikmati…

Para Murid mendengar sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan dari guru guritanya itu,yaitu"Kedatangan Murid baru".semua murid langsung mulai bercakapan dengan teman-temannya,lalu tiba-tiba karasuma datang dan berkata"sepertinya kalian sudah tau bahwa murid baru akan datang kekelas ini,dia itu ialah orang Indonesia,jadi mungkin dia kurang mengerti bahasa kita,makanya usahakan membantunya berbaur dengan kalian,baiklah silahkan masuk Resha-san"kemudian pintu mulai terbuka,dan tampak seorang laki-laki yang berkulit coklat kehitaman,seperti orang tropis asli,dia langsung memperkenalkan diri"Namaku Resha Alijati,aku berasal dari Indonesia,aku pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan orang tuaku,mohon kerjasamanya"koro sensei kemudian berkata"sensei sudah meneliti dia,dan sensei menemukan fakta yang sangat menghebohkan yaitu,Resha-kun itu dijuluki sebagai Pangeran Mesum yang suka Fap-Fap karena sifatnya yang mesum"semua murid langsung poker face"nama julukan macam apa itu*dalam hati semua siswa*"Resha juga langsung Poker face dan bertanya kepada guru barunya itu"Darimana kau tau!"*semua murid*"Jadi memang benar tuhh!?"gurunya kemudian menjawab"nurufufu…sensei tau karna sensei melakukan penelitian terhadapmu disekolah yang kau duduki dulu,dan menemukan data-datamu,sebagai guru yang baik pastinya ia akan memeriksa data muridnya",lalu dia berkata"ngomong-ngomong sensei,aku selalu menonton video..you know what I mean dan melakukan *****"dengan bangga dia menceritakan semua itu,sang guru malah bangga ama dia"bagusss resha lanjutkan,sensei bangga sama kamu nak"bukannya memarahi malah mendukung resha atas hobinya itu*guru macam apah ini?*author mulai ikut-ikuttan*resha pun menjawab"Baiklah sensei,saya akan melanjutkan hal yang sensei sebutkan".para murid yang mesum mulai masuk ke pembicaraan resha dan koro sensei seperti,Okajima,Maehara,Terasaka,dan itona"ohohoho…kalian bicarain hentai,ngak ngajak ngajak ya"ucap maehara,koro sensei langsung berkata"bagus baguss,kalian memang murid sensei yang sangat berbakti(?)"okajima tiba-tiba menunjukkan bra didepan mata koro sensei dan resha dan berkata"hmmph..jangan ngaku hentongers,kalau belum pernah menculik ini"para cewek dikelas langsung mengamuk seperti saat mereka PMS,tetapi koro sensei menenangkan mereka,tetapi gagal,terpaksa koro sensei menidurkan mereka dengan obat tidur,supaya para cewe cewe tersebut tenang,akan tetapi tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang cewe dewasa dan cewe yang masih muda seperti seumuran mereka,yaitu Bitch Sensei dan nagisa yang masuk kekelas itu,saat mereka berdua melihat benda yang dipegang koro sensei,dan langsung membeku….akan tetapi nagisa entah kenapa langsung menendang koro sensei,sayang sekali gagal dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya,untung saja yang Nampak Cuma karma sama resha,mereka berdua langsung menghafal warna celana dalam nagisa,dan warna celana dalam nagisa ialah…..putih dengan polkadot berwarna hijau*bisa dibayangkan sendiri*nagisa langsung menutup roknya yang sudah terlanjur menunjukkan pakaian dalamnya,karma dan resha pura pura tidak melihat sesuatu agar nagisa tidak membacok mereka "kenapa kalian liat liat!" resha memalingkan wajahnya,sedangkan karma berkata"ne…nagisa-chan tenang dulu…kami tidak melihat apa apa kok"para cowo langsung menyetujui perkataan hanya memalingkan wajah,dan berkata"siapa dia? Pembunuh baru kah?"menunjuk resha,"ehm..dia bernama resha alijati,dia murid pindahan dari Indonesia"ucap karma,nagisa hanya menanggapi perkataan karma dengan ucapan"oh"

Saat jam istirahat

"Yo!~ Resha!"sahut maehara,"Yo! Ada apa maehara?"Tanya resha,jadi gini…aku Cuma mau bilang,kau harus hati-hati sama nagisa,meskipun dia cantik dan imut,kalau kau berbuat mesum samanya,kelar idup loe!~ apalagi saat dia pms,ngeri vrohh"resha hanya mengangguk pelan,"sebenarnya sudah banyak yang menembak dia tapi dia selalu menolaknya,jadi kusarankan jangan jatuh hati padanya,lagipula sepertinya dia udah punya hati sama karma","kenapa kau bilang begitu?"bingung resha,"karena ia Cuma senang kalau dia bersama karma,mereka pun sering bersama-sama"ucap maehara,isogai pun mendatangi mereka"lagi ngomong apa nih,gue ikut ya","ohh..isogai,kami lagi bicarain tentang nagisa nih,soal hubungannya dengan karma"isogai pun terkejut"ohh,tentang nagisa,hubungannya dengan karma ya~se tau ku,karma pernah bilang samaku,kalau dia suka sama nagisa,tapi nagisa tidak menyukainya,melainkan menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri","jadi nagisa tidak suka sama karma yah?hmm…berarti kita punya kesempatan dong buat mendapatkan hati si cantik kelas 3E"karma mendengar percakapan mereka,kemudian mengatakan"aku tidak akan menyerah pada nagisa meskipun ia Cuma menganggapku sebagai kakak.

Pulang sekolah

Nagisa tiba tiba melewati karma tanpa menyapa,hal itu membuat karma galauuu,dan karena sudah tidak tahan,nagisa dibawa karma ke kelas mereka,dan karma mulai melepaskan jaket nagisa dan roknya,nagisa mencoba melawan,tetapi kekuatan karma melebihi dia,roknya berhasil terbuka dan menampakkan celana dalamnya,seragamnya juga perlahan lahan dibuka sehingga bra berwarna biru yang cute Nampak oleh karma,karma hanya tersenyum sadis dan berkata"kau itu Cuma milikku nagi-chan,ngak akan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu,nagisa ingin mengatakan sesuatu,tetapi terhambat karena mulutnya ditutup karma,lalu karma mulai membuka bajunya serta celananya!,sehingga tampak titititnya,"kau makin imut kalau sedang malu nagi-chan"ucap karma,nagisa berteriak sekeras mungkin saat tangan karma lepas dari mulutnya,resha yang sedang jalan jalan digunung dekat sekolah mereka itu,mendengar teriakan itu dan mulai berlari kesekolah barunya,dan menemukan karma yang telanjang dengan nagisa diposisi iykwim.

AUTHOR NOTES

Apa yang akan dilakukan Resha? Apa dia akan ikutan iykwim atau melawan karma? Atau dia menghubungi koro sensei?

Kalau mau tau,bayangin sendiri :b :v soalnya saya akan lama kyknya update ni ff,soalnya ini Cuma request dari kawan,saya bukan hentongerss mba dan om om,moga kalian suka dgn ff ini

Note buat resha:baguss gak ress? :v kalau kurang bagus,biar gua perbaiki :v kurang iykwim? Di chap selanjutnya makin banyak :b :b :v

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince Of Hentaii~

CHAP2

Resha yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghalangi karma saat ingin memegang organ vital nagisa*iykwim* karma yang kaget karena terkena serangan tiba tiba pun langsung membalas resha dgn serangan suverrnya,yg digunakannya saat melawan berandalan yang menculik cewek cewek kelasnya,resha terjatuh….namun,dia tidak menyerah dan akhirnya dia dapat berdiri kembali,karena niatnya,ia pun berhasil menjatuhkan karma,nagisa takjub dengan kekuatan resha yang dapat menaklukkan iblis merah itu,karena sangat jarang karma bisa dikalahkan oleh seseorang,karma sendiri terkejut atas kekuatan resha,karma kemudian berkata"kekuatanmu boleh juga ya anak baru,akan tetapi aku belum menunjukkan kekuatan asli milikku"nagisa sepertinya langsung panik mendengar perkataan karma,"saa~Resha-san,mari kita mulai permainan yang asli sekarang"ucap karma sambil senyum sinis,resha hanya terdiam melihat karma,namun tiba-tiba nagisa memeluk karma dan berkata"hentikan karma!jika kau menggunakan itu,Resha-san bisa terluka parah,tolong hentikan"sambil menangis nagisa membujuk karma,karma yang tadinya emosi meledak ledak tiba tiba terdiam dan wajahnya memerah,lalu ia memeluk nagisa balik dan berkata"iya iya,jangan menangis lagi,tapi..jika anak baru ini berbuat apa apa sama mu bilang sama ku!"nagisa langung syok dan berkata"dia tidak akan berbuat apa apa!"Resha hanya terdiam,terabaikan oleh 2 pasangan yang seperti kakak adik itu*kakak adik yang sangat varokah sampe sampe mau melakukan s*x*pikir resha dalam hati,lalu karma berkata"gawat..aku harus pulang sekarang,sampai jumpa lagi nagi-chan"sambil melambaikan tangan ke nagisa,resha tak dianggap lagi~,nagisa berkata"nee~ Resha-san,terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi,aku sangat takut tadinya"resha kemudian memegang kepala nagisa dan berkata"tenang saja,kalau ada aku pasti mu akan aman"dengan gaya cool dia berkata,nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil,yag tentu saja itu kawaehh bagi resha serta yg sedang membaca ff ini sambil membayangkan muka nagisa*eakk eakk :v yang baca sambil berimajinasi XD*nagisa kemudian mengajak resha untuk pulang bersama sebagai tanda terima kasihnya,nagisa mengundang resha untuk makan malam dirumahnya,resha tentunya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini,saat perjalanan pulang,tiba tiba nagisa tersandung batu dan saat resha ingin menolong nagisa,yg terjadi adalah….resha tidak sengaja memegang oppai nagisa…..keadaan itu membuat akward kedua murid smp itu,akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah nagisa,ibu nagisa sedang bekerja diluar kota,itu pun nagisa baru ingat,jadiiiii…tinggal mereka berdua yang ada dirumah tersebut,wajah nagisa sangat merah karena Cuma dia dan resha yang tinggal,tapi wajah resha biasa biasa aja,ato bisa dibilang wajah iykwim,nagisa izin mandi dahulu,setelah ia selesai berpakaian,tiba tiba ia membuka roknya,sehingga tampak pantsunya*pantsu:celana dalam*resha langsung terpesona melihat paha mulus nagisa dan pantsunya,tanpa resha sadari bahwa nagisa telah membuka kaosnya sehingga Nampak bra berwarna biru berpolkadot,karena nafsu tak tahan,ntah kenapa dia tiba tiba membuka celananya,sehingga Nampak trunks nya,dan bajunya dibukanya,resha bingung mengapa nagisa membuka bajunya didepan dirinya,lalu ia bertanya pada nagi"nagi-chan,mengapa kau membuka pakaianmu didepanku?"tak lama kemudian nagisa menjawab"ini sebagai hadiah karena menyelamatkanku dari karma-kun'resha hanya bisa terpukau,mendengar ucapan nagisa,resha tanpa ragu langsung memegang paha nagisa yang mulus itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri,dan mulai melepaskan bra dan pantsunya….tiba tiba terdengar suara dari pintu,dan tampak ibunya nagisa yang sedang mencari nagi,resha langsung memakai baju,nagi pun boro boro memasang bra dan pantsunya,ibunya nagisa tidak terlihat marah,melainkan menyapa resha dengan baik dan bertanya"sudah sampai mana kalian tadi? Maaf tante mengganggu urusan kalian"nagisa dan resha syokk berat!nagisa berkata"ibu!? Ini ibuku kan?jangan jangan mu orang yang meniru ibuku,ibuku ngak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnnya"teriak nagisa sambil menjawab"hmm..tdi aku baru nyampe pegang pahanya nagi-chan tante,sebenarnya mau megang oppainya Cuma tante tiba tiba buka pintu,yahh ga jadi deh~"dgn santainya resha ngomong,nagisa langsung memuncratkan the yang baru diminumnya gara gara perkataan resha,"ohh,sayang sekali yah~ ngomong ngomong namamu siapa nak?"Resha menjawab"Saya Resha alijati,murid pindahan baru dri kelas nagisa tante~","ohh anak baru ya~ cepat sekali yah kalian akrabnya sudah sampai begituan'ucap ibu nagisa,resha hanya tertawa,sedangkan nagi hampir pingsan,gara gara menemukan bahwa ibunya adalah seseorang yang mesum,ibunya tiba tiba mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dikatakan ibu ibu pada umumnya yaitu"nginap saja disini,kamu bisa tidur bareng nagisa lohh~"ekspresi kedua murid itu berbeda amat~,resha langsung berpikiran fap-fap,sedangkan nagisa langsung merona mendengar perkataan ibunya itu,dan al hasil,resha jadi menginap dirumah nagisa,tapi ada satu masalah….resha tidak punya baju!untung saja ibunya member resha pakaian ayahnya,dan yg lebih hokinya,baju ayah nagisa muat sama dia,lalu mereka tidur,taukah anda mereka tidur gimana? Ayooo tebakk :V dan jawabannya ialah….mereka tidur sekasurr vrohhh,kek suami istri aje :V entah kenapa karma jadi bersin gara gara kalimat diatas"huaachii~ hmm..keknya aku dapat perasaan ngak enak nih"ucap karma yang polos~ sangkin polosnya,sampe tidak mengetahui bahwa org yg dicintainya tidur seranjang dengan orang lain*kasihan karma-kun~ mending sama kawan ane aje bang :v* (author langsung ditebas karma)

AUTHOR NOTES:

Haii hai haii~ Saya kembalii lagii~gomen gomen karena lama update TT_TT soalnya author lagi uts minggu kemaren,pun banyak halangan buat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini,saya ucapkan sekian terima kasih bagi yg membaca ff ini,sampai ketemu lagii~ XD #Author mavok karena udh selesai uts :v


End file.
